Moonlight Shadow
by Dmi.gb
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy foi a uma boate pela primeira vez, Ela só não esperava ser laçada por um vaqueiro, Ruivo.


A música rolava solta na grande casa onde os shows aconteciam, mulheres de toda Londres e arredores frenquetavam o lugar, e era a vez de Narcissa Malfoy, pela primeira vez depois da morte do marido, ver um homem nu sem ser seu filho.  
Ronald weasley era strippear, duas vezes na semana tinha de se vestir de cowboy para depois tirar tudo na frente, de um bando de solteironas.  
-Não acredito que está me carregando até aqui, Bella!  
-Você tem de se divertir Cissa, desde quando você não vê um homem rebolando?  
-Você é casada! E pra sua informação.  
-Lucius nunca rebolou pra você? Ó que pecado!  
-Nós não tinhamos essa tamanha Luxúria!  
-Larga de fingir ser Crente, Irmã!  
Bella arrastava a irmã, Narcissa no meio de garotas estéricas e coroas que berravam, até uma ponta do palco, onde um stripper dançava numa plataforma, tirando a jaqueta preta.  
-Tira! Tira!  
Gritava uma mulher gorda ao lado das duas, era Umbridge, acessora do primeiro ministro, com notas de 500 libras nas mãos.  
O homem tirava a jaqueta, rebolando, estava sem camisa, e quando sua jaqueta foi agarrada por uma loirinha distante em frenesi, ele já dava chicotadas no chão com o cinto, deixando a Mulher gorda mais excitada ainda.  
-Tira! Tira! Vou colocar todo meu salário na sua sunga!  
O homem sorriu, se virou, rebolando e abaixou um pouco a calça de couro.  
-Tira!- Gritou Bellatrix já com uma nota na mão apontando pra ele também.  
-Você está louca!  
-Porque?  
-Não reconheceu mulher? É O SIRIUS!  
-QUE? SIRIUS BLACK, O QUE VOCÊ FAZ AQUI?  
O homem saltou, quando viu as duas mulheres juntas olhando indignadas.  
-NÃO CONTEM PRA.  
-Ah, Sarah Vai Adorar saber!  
Narcissa sorriu.  
-Cache de hoje e amanhã?- disse o moreno.  
-Tá certo, agora tira!- disse Bellatrix afoita.  
A loira se assutou.  
-Você não tem jeito, Bella!  
Tom Riddle foi até o camarim, onde Rony ajeitava o chapéu.  
-3 minutos, Ron, Sirius já está abaixando as calças.  
Tom Ridlle era um homem alto e moreno, de pronfundos olhos negros, e usava um smocking verde musgo, em vez de gravata um microfone.  
As mulheres foram á loucura, quando Sirius tirou a calça e viram um ra bo preto falço, costurado a cueca preta.  
-Vem cá! Vem cá!- Gritava Umbridge com sua boca de sapo enquanto puxa os cabelos curtos que tinha.  
O moreno se abaixou e notas fora colocadas na sua sunga, e quando ele percebeu que uma mulher puxava o elástico com as notas na mão tentando ver mais alguma coisa, ele se levantou, fez não com os dedos e saiu rebolando.  
Tom apareceu e disse:  
-Quem quer ver um Cowboy? Quem quem?  
A multidão urrava, quando Ronald saiu de trás das cortinas purpuras, com uma longa corda e começou a rodar no ar, como um verdadeiro cowboy, e laçou uma loira no meio da Multidão.  
Narcissa assistia a tudo, entediada, até que viu uma corda envolver seu corpo e a prender.  
-Me solta!  
Ronald sorriu, e balançou a corda.  
-Me solta seu filho de uma.  
-Cissa! Pra quem era casta você tem uma boca meio.  
-Escuta aqui sua, louca! Eu não queria vir aqui pra ver isso!  
Narcissa parou de encarar a irmã e se virou para apontar o dançarino.  
Ronald dançava, e passava a mão pelos cabelos ruivos, com a camisa aberta, sorrindo, suas sardas ainda perneciam ali, desde sua juventude.  
-Narcissa?  
Narcissa parecia hipnotizada, olhando o ruivo dançar -Cissa! Cissa?- Bella começou a rir.  
Ronald começou a a tira a calça, enquanto Narcissa se aproximava mais e mais do palco.  
-Cissa, sua louca, volta aqui!  
Ronald tirou a calça, ficando de cueca estampada de vaca, quando a mulher loira que enlaçara saltou e subiu no palco, agarrando-o.  
-Moça, Senhora você não.  
As mulheres gritavam, Bellatrix ficou em choque, quando sua irmã, Narcissa Malfoy, viúva mãe um filho, segurou a cabeça do jovem ruivo, e direcionou os lábios dela ao dele.

-

Narcissa estava deitada numa cama grande e redonda, a roupa de cama creme, na frente dela uma grande tv com dvd, ao lado uma cachoeira artificial vista através de um vidro, uma garrafa de champagne no chão, junto as suas roupas femininas e as roupas sport de um rapaz, o som do chuveiro era ouvido quando ela acordou.  
A loira abriu os olhos extremamente azuis, deitada nua debaixo de um lençol creme.  
-Ahn?- Ela piscou algumas vezes, se enrolou no lençol e foi até a porta do banheiro aberta, se olhou no espelho sua cabeleira loira totalmente despenteada, e quando olhou ao lado e viu um jovem de aparentemente vinte anos tomando banho, nu ela gritou.  
-Oi!- disse o ruivo.  
-Quem é você?- Disse ela, pegando uma escova de cabelo e apontando pra ele, como se carregasse uma faca.  
-Oras, Sou, Eu, Ronald! Ron, lembra?- Ele sorriu.  
-VOcê...Eu...Nós?  
-Nós o que, Cissy?  
-Ahhh.  
Ela desmaiou.

-

Os olhos azuis brilhantes de Narcissa se abriram novamente, e Ronald respirou fundo, de alívio.  
-Sai...De Cima...De Mim!- A mulher bufava, irritada.  
O ruivo se levantou, vestia uma cueca boxer preta.  
-E coloque uma roupa, Sr... Qual é seu sobrenome?  
-Weasley, Cissy, Ronald Weasley!- Ele começou a se irritar.  
-Não me chame de Cissy! Raposinha Strippear!  
-ah! Lembrou?  
Ela cruzou os braços.  
-Como iria esquecer? Você me laçou!  
-Admita,você gostou!  
Ele subiu encima dela novamente, pronto a beija-la, ela se parilizou.  
-Acho melhor.  
E ele a beijou, e no exato momento que a lingua do ruivo adentrou a boca dela, ela girou, ficando por cima, e agarrando-o.

-

-Não acredito que fiz isso.  
-De novo!- O ruivo completou, no colo dela, enquanto ela fazia cafuné nele.  
-Quanto te devo?  
Ele ficou vermelho.  
-Eu não quero que pense que eu.  
-Ah! Vamos lá, não se faça de santo, garoto.  
-Não me deve nada, okay? Eu gostei de você.  
Ele beijou a coxa dela.  
-Quer ganhar mais?  
-Já disse que eu não me vendo!  
-E tirar a roupa não é se vender?  
Ele sorriu.  
-As pessoas só vem, eu não faço programa, no normal, nenhuma mulher se quer toca no meu rosto.  
Isso foi o bastante, Narcissa ficou vermelha.  
-Precisava lembrar?  
-Não, é que só.  
Ele levanta e dá um selinho nela.  
-Eu gostei.  
Ela o abraçou.  
-Isso é namoro?  
-Se você quiser, Noivado.- Ele respondeu.  
Ela beijou a nuca dele.

-

2 meses.  
Bellatriz e Narcissa andando de carro pela cidade, indo á um shopping.  
-Desde Aquele dia, Você mudou muito, Cissa.  
-Que dia, Bellinha?- A outra perguntou.  
-Da casa das mulheres.- Bellatriz riu.  
-Não me lembre daquele dia!  
-E o vaqueiro, até hoje, não me contou, o que aconteceu?  
Narcissa ficou vermelha.  
-Jura não contar?  
-Não seja infatil, Cissa!  
-Vejo ele todo dia desde então.  
Bellatriz virou pra irmã, espantada, seu coração prestes a saltar pela boca, e seu carro, batendo de frente há um poste.  
Narcissa caiu no Riso.  
-Era brincadeira?  
Bellatriz tinha uma veia na sua testa saltando, seu cabelo se despenteara, seu braço, que fora de contra o vidro do carro, sangrava, sua maquiagem estava borrada e o oculos pendurado em uma orelha só.  
-Não.- Narcissa riu mais.

-

-Agora, me conta isso direito Cissa...Como aconteceu?  
As duas estavam no meio de um grande shopping, nas compras, com algumas sacolas na mão.  
-Naquele dia, durmimos juntos, e começou...- Narcissa deu os ombros, olhando uma vitrine com roupas masculinas.  
-pro Draco?- perguntou a morena.  
-Pro Ron.- Disse a loira.  
-Compra roupas pro garoto?  
-Não sempre, quer dizer, Cuecas sim, mas Roupas, Roupas só de vez enquando.  
-Ah, Já entendi o seu caso então!  
Narcissa parou e Bella continuou a andar.  
-Que é?  
-Ele não se vende, Bella, Na verdade, é difícil fazer ele aceitar meus presentes.  
Narcissa fechou os olhos.  
-Ele não quer que você ache que fica contigo por dinheiro, é? Que cafageste.  
Uma lágrima escorreu do rosto de Narcissa, que virou um tapa na irmã.  
-Não...Fale...Assim...do Meu..Namorado!  
E a loira adentrou a loja, bufando.  
-Com que posso servi-la, Senhora?  
Comprimentou uma jovem, vestindo o uniforme da loja, no crachá dizia, Ginevra Weasley.  
-ORA SUA! EU SOU SENHORITA, TÁ LEGAL?- Atacou Narcissa, aos nervos.  
A ruiva, que estava num salto alto finissimo, se desiquilivrou e caiu no chão, levanto consigo uma prateleira de roupas onde se segurou.

-

Bellatriz foi a praça de alimentação, cansada, no Big Burguer's.  
-OOOlá, Como eu posso servi-la?- Sorriu amareladamente o garçom, era o jovem Fred weasley, que usava o uniforme ridiculo da empresa.  
-Saindo daqui seria ótimo.- desabafou a mulher.  
-Que?  
-Ahn! Digo, quero um nº 356 com o suco nº9247.  
-Sim, Mais alguma coisa, Senhorita?  
Ela pegou o garoto pela gravata azul de plástico.  
-E-U SO-U CA-SA-DA!- E soltou-o.  
-Okay, UM XIS- BURGUE DE MIÓ COM SUCO DE AÇAI E UVAAAAA!  
O garoto gritou para a cozinha.  
-Ó, Céus!Não seria melhor eu ter pedido isso, logo duma vez, droga de cardápio!- disse a mulher, atacando o papel plastificado do terceiro andar do shoppig.

-

-Aqui está, a calça numero 46.- Entregou a ruiva á Narcissa, ainda descabelada depois da queda.  
-Tá...Acho que serve, você acha que serve, querida?- perguntou a mulher, já mais calma.  
-Qual é a idade do seu filho?- Disse a ruiva.  
"Filho? Vou te falar de quem é o filho sua biscatinha!" Pensou narcissa, mas sorriu e disse:  
-21, mas ele é um pouco grande pra idade.  
-Ah, ele é gordinho, é?  
-Escuta aqui, É MEU NAMORADO E ELE É SARADO TÁ LEGAL?  
A jovem caiu para trás, de novo, pra variar.  
-Tá, Me desculpe Senhorita! - A garota diz, ainda sentada no chão.  
-Então, você acha quer serve ou não?- Disse a loira, com uma sobrancelha levantada.  
-Bem, eu tenho um irmão dessa idade que é bem gostoso e.  
-Escuta aqui, você acha que eu quero saber da TUA VIDA?  
-Senhora, quer que eu te apresente outra vendedora?- Disse Ginevra, tentando se acalmar.  
-Se você fizesse esse favor. - Disse Narcissa, sorrindo irônicamente.

-

-Harry...- Chamou o ruivo.  
-Que?- Tirou a cabeça o garoto moreno de dentro de uma porta.  
-Você já fez programa?- disse o ruivo quieto.  
-Você quer dizer...Para as clientes do Moon?  
-Sim.  
-Já, você sabe, diferente de você...elas tocam em mim.  
O ruivo riu.  
-Mas eu digo ir pra motel e etc.  
-Também, algumas vezes, porque?  
-Bem, eu fiz uma vez.  
-E?  
-Uma vez só.  
-EEE? - O ruivo estava vermelho.  
-Ela agora é minha namorada!  
-QUE? QUANTOS ANOS?  
-Alguns...- Os olhos do ruivo giraram.  
-Tem filhos?  
-Um. nossa idade.  
-ELA PODIA SER SUA MÃE, RONALD!  
-NÃO, NARCISSA NUNCA TERIA 7 FILHOS, E ELA NÃO TEM A IDADE DA MAMÃE!  
-Na-Nar-Narcissa?  
-Sim!  
-NARCISSA MALFOY?  
-SIM!  
-ELA É MÃE DO...DRACO!  
-sIM!  
-O DRACO É.  
-EU SEI!  
-VOCÊ É LOUCO!

-

Fim do first Cap.  
Quantos vai ter, I don't Know.  
Mas no máximo são 5 D See yOu. 


End file.
